Help from above
by kamoda
Summary: Asami had help – from above


Disclaimer: The boys belong to Yamane Ayano.

**Title: Help from above**

Everybody is familiar with this kind of situation – sometimes you need help.  
Often times, you require A LOT of help.  
And in some situations you know – only help from above can get you out of this mess.  
Nobody can claim that he or she didn't need help from time to time.  
This includes our beloved – and sometimes feared – businessman, Asami Ryuichi.  
Even he needs sometimes help.  
Maybe even help from above.

Brooding Akihito watched his man across the dining table.  
He was in a really good mood, a sign that something had gone accordingly to his will – and this was almost every time something that was housed in the darkest grey of the law.  
Akihito ransacked his brain.  
Oh, yes, the incident with this rival group of, ehm, honorable businessmen.  
How the heck had he managed to weasel himself out of this mess?  
He, Akihito, hadn't heard a single word.  
And this was never a good sign for the other side.

Life could be so wonderful.  
The mess was settled, his business thriving and his kitten had no clue how he, Asami, had managed that.  
Enjoying his coffee while reading the paper he sometimes takes a peek at Akihito's puzzled face.  
Oh, he could never resist teasing his kitten.  
Especially if Akihito had no clue what had happened.  
"Is something wrong, Akihito? You look as if you're trying to solve a difficult problem. Is the world resting on your shoulders?"  
If looks could kill he would be dead by now – and Asami was sure it would be a hard, painful death – but kitten-teasing was such a funny game.  
"Is something wrong?" Akihito repeated Asami's question. "Why do you think something could be wrong? Oh, wait; you're speaking of the Koda-Group, aren't you? Well, since you weaseled yourself out of this mess and I wasn't able to find the slightest incident, how you managed this? I think everything is all right – for you."  
"Akihito! Weaseled? You refer to me as a weasel? You can't be serious."  
Asami sounded hurt.  
Akihito would have believed this voice hadn't he seen the faint glimmer of amusement in Asami's eyes.  
So he contemplated above his tea and nodded.  
"You're right; I really shouldn't refer to you as a weasel."  
"See, that's what I said."  
Pleased Asami took another sip of his coffee as Akihito spoke again.  
"No, I really shouldn't offend these cute little animals by referring you as their kin."  
The glare Akihito received this time was a real one after Asami finished coughing.  
"And I thought you had grown up. But this shows me that you've a long way to go…" Asami sighed.  
"Uh, Asami, you are aware that you should only do what you can, aren't you?"  
"What are you speaking off?"  
A single brow rose a little bit.  
"As you said, you thought that I would do something and you are now hurt that I didn't. So, please, don't strain your brain by forcing it doing something it's not capable off."  
Slowly Asami put the paper on the table.  
He couldn't have heard right, could he?  
His kitten wasn't insulting him, was he?  
Trying to intimidate his brat was useless. Akihito would do as he pleased and to hell with consequences, the past showed enough incidents of this particular attitude.  
"Well, well, well, Akihito. Trying to be funny?"  
Asami's voice was a little bit colder than usual but Akihito didn't react to this.  
He looked Asami straight into his eyes while he raised his cup of tea.  
"Yes, I try to find out how you managed this mess. And it's killing me that I'm not able to do this."  
His honest answer relaxed Asami.  
But revenge was sweet, so he timed his answer.  
"All I can say is that I had help from above."  
Two minutes later Asami was trying to decide if he should call emergency – this whole coughing really couldn't be healthy for his kitten – or leave Akihito alone since his coughing indicated that he, Asami Ryuichi, didn't deserve help from above.  
Oh yes, for the insulting coughing Akihito would pay.  
And Asami already knew what he would demand as compensation.

Again Akihito was on a stake out, trying to capture a politician taking bribe-money, hoping for finding out who bribed this particular member of the diet.  
While he was waiting that this waste of human resources made an appearance, he thought over and over the few bits of information he was able to gather about the Koda-Group and their disappearance.  
The rumors stated that there had to be a meeting and every head honcho should appear to a certain time at a certain point, would get picked up and then driven to the real meeting point. And that was the point every lead got cold as ice.  
Hell and damnation, his sources couldn't dry up at such a critical moment like this! Well, come hell or high water, he, Takaba Akihito, would get the whole story!  
Akihito almost missed the meeting between the politician and the yakuza underling.

A NEW HINT!  
Akihito couldn't believe his luck – he had a new hint.  
Leaving everything behind he raced to the mentioned industrial area where the arranged Koda meeting should had taken place.  
He was so excited.  
What would he find?

Nothing.  
He had found nothing.  
Akihito had used every possible angle to get the picture – but it excluded him.  
Before leaving the area he took a last look at the surrounding buildings. Yes, he had ransacked, ehh, searched them thoroughly as well as the place where he stood now but he had found – nothing.  
And if to mock him in his head, Asami's voice echoed in his mind, 'help from above'.  
Akihito turned around and then his thoughts crashed.  
Help from above?  
Could it really be so easy?  
No, this couldn't be.  
No.  
Could it?  
Akihito started to run.

What was Akihito up to?  
Asami hadn't seen him the last few days.  
Surely he wouldn't still be trying to figure out what had happened, would he?  
Even a stubborn boy like his kitten had to confess defeat, while ransacking Tokyo and not finding anything.  
Asami reached for a new cigarette as the door opened and Akihito entered his office at Club Sion.  
"Akihito? To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"  
Slowly Akihito came towards him, never breaking eye-contact.  
Uh-oh, the last time he did this Asami had to renovate his office.  
Surely Akihito wouldn't throw another temper tantrum like the last time, would he?  
He, Asami, had taken upon himself to teach him not to do so again.  
But on the other side, it was almost half a year ago so his teaching could have warned off with the time.  
He watched Akihito coming nearer.  
Kitten on the prowl, Lord, this was really cute.  
Asami's Second-In-Command showed interest.  
Or to say the truth, if it came to Akihito, it wasn't his SIC, it was Asami's LORD & MASTER.  
But what was Akihito up to?

Have you ever seen a kitten hunting? Carefully circling its prey?  
So you know what Akihito looked like as he carefully put one foot before the other, walking around Asami's desk and slowly, with measured motions himself sat on Asami's lap.  
_'Help from above, indeed.'_  
Akihito still couldn't believe it.

Asami was stunned.  
Akihito, placing himself without any complains on his lap?  
Had Armageddon happened and he hadn't noticed it?  
Or would Akihito blow up Earth with a never seen temper tantrum?  
Carefully Asami placed his hands around Akihito's waist as his kitten leaned closer to him.  
Hmmm, his smell was so…  
What was this?  
Asami's eyes narrowed.

Akihito leaned himself closer and closer to Asami, like he intended to crawl into him.  
Oh, this could be fun – if he played his cards carefully.  
Otherwise his poor ass would have to pay the price.  
Ah, Asami had seen it.

"What's that, Akihito?"  
"A necklace."  
Sweet and innocent as the answer sounded, it wasn't.  
His kitten wearing a necklace, that is not from him? How dare he.  
Asami pulled the necklace from Akihito's neck, he wanted to destroy it.  
This called for punishment!  
Real punishment!  
Oh.

The necklace had been half hidden under Akihito's T-shirt and Asami pried it out.  
As soon as he saw the pendant his head snapped up and he looked into Akihito's eyes.  
"What's the meaning of this?"  
Oh, what a joy to hear this voice carefully pronouncing every word and trying not to give away that he was puzzled.  
Inside himself Akihito danced a not-so-little victory dance.  
But he had to be careful, to not let Asami ruin his victory!

Asami's instincts has always saved him and it's strange; but reacting accordingly to these feelings saved him in the past from a few really nasty incidents.  
'Better safe than sorry.' Asami thought and leaned back.

"It's meaning? Why, there is no special meaning to it, it's only a necklace."  
Asami had to confess, Akihito played the sweet and innocent card good, very good.  
"Only a necklace? And what's with its pendant?"  
"It's only a pendant."  
Yes, sweet and innocent. Asami got hold of the offending item and took a really close look.  
"If it's only a pendant then why does it look like a…" he trailed off.  
"Yes?"  
Asami's head snapped up.  
Oh yes, really SO-NOT-GOOD!

Bright eyes looked at Asami's face as Akihito snuggled a little bit closer.  
"Do you like my necklace?"  
Yes, really sweet and innocent and nasty.  
Okay, two could play this game.  
"Yes, it's somehow… unique." Asami gave in.

Somehow unique it was.  
It was a shell casing, carefully sealed in some clear stuff, maybe glass?  
And on the shell was – a fingerprint.  
A little bit smeared but nevertheless a clear recognizable fingerprint and Asami was sure – it could hold stand in every courthouse here in Japan because every time he looked at the shell his gut cramped more and more.

"Interesting, isn't it?"  
Yes, it is. Where did you get this?" Asami's voice didn't betray the turmoil inside him.  
If Akihito didn't know him so good by now, he would have missed the oh-so slightly narrowing of Asami's eyes.  
Gotcha!

To say it plain and simple: A clearly used shell casing with a fingerprint on it as a pedant on a necklace currently wrapped around the neck of Japan's most nosiest photographer which hunted for some evidence who took out the Koda-Group – and if he could lead the whole mess to him, Asami Ryuichi, Akihito would have a field day.  
Yes, this summarized it up nicely.

"The necklace from a jeweler, the shell I found… somewhere."  
"'Somewhere'? Care to explain why you were 'somewhere' were there are shells lying on the ground? I think this could be a dangerous place – and don't we have an agreement about dangerous places? Think about the last incident you had to be rescued from."  
Silence.  
"I had to be rescued from? Did you forget that your goons were the reason I got in trouble? If they hadn't followed me my target wouldn't have spotted them and after he recognized them he searched for me – so it was their fault, not mine. And since they are your goons it was your fault!"  
"My fault? Don't be ridiculous. It was your fault because you went after him and to make sure nothing happened to you I had to send someone after you."  
"Then I suppose you should hire competent goons who can carry out your wishes without disturbing my work, don't you think?"  
Oh no, he wouldn't let Asami steal his victory, he had to be calm and reasonable, no matter how much it pissed him off being held responsible for something that clearly wasn't his, Akihito's, fault.  
By the way…  
Time for payback!  
"I have something for you."  
Akihito stood up and pulled his wallet out, searching inside it.  
Ah, there it was.  
"Here it is."  
He gave Asami a visit card.

Asami took the card and read it.

Problems with your staff?  
Nobody able to work like you want?  
Costing you time and money to correct their mistakes?  
Call 123-456-789  
We will improve their job-performance!

Picking up a cigarette, lightning it and taking a calmingly first lungful of nicotine-goodness, he leaned back in his chair and looked at Akihito, silently counting to 10. And then some more.  
"Thank you for this… gift, I … appreciate it."  
He carefully laid the card on his desk as Akihito approached him to resume his place on his lap. Hmm, snuggling kitten, nice, really nice.  
Now on to the matter at hand.  
"Will you tell me where you got this shell?"

"Changing topic, huh? But be my guest, I found it in the warehouse district, following a hint containing the Koda-Group."  
Akihito carefully timed his answer and as hoped, Asami coughed; hearing disturbing news while smoking could lead to coughing fits.  
"Oh my, Asami, how much cigarettes did you smoke today? This coughing doesn't sound healthy; don't you think you should quit it?"  
'_Thanks god nobody is able to kill with a look, not even Asami,'_ was all he could think after receiving a particular nasty look.  
A few intakes of air and Asami's posture were composed as ever.  
"Thank you for your concern. Nevertheless I want to know where you got this shell."  
"I told you, I found it in the warehouse district."  
"This district is huge; a little bit more information would be nice to know."  
"Why do you want to know? It's just a used shell, nothing special."  
"It's special enough for you to wear it, so it has to be something special."  
"Eww, that's sweet, Asami." Akihito grinned. "So it's special 'cause I wear it? Care to explain then why you always destroy my clothes? I wear them, too!"  
"That's a complete other story and you know it."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. And now, would you please answer my question?"  
Akihito jerked back and almost lost his balance.  
"Are you sick?"  
He put his hand at Asami's forehead.  
"No, you don't have a fever."  
Inquiringly Asami looked at Akihito.  
"Why should I be sick?"  
Trying to follow Akihito's train of thoughts was like watching rabbits on speed. Impossible to foretell where they would go and what they would do. Was there the possibility that he would get his answer? Preferably today?  
Akihito looked him deep in the... no, he examined his eyes.  
What the heck?  
"No sign of sickness, there, either. Asami, are you feeling well?"  
"Yes. And now I want my answer." came the stern reply.  
"Well, I thought you were sick 'cause you said please - I'm not sure I ever heard this word out of your mouth."  
Akihito snuggled closer.  
Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out.  
Counting to 20.  
"Akihito."  
"What?"  
"That was not what I wanted to know."  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Where did you get this shell. And I want to know more than just 'at the warehouse-district'."  
"It was near warehouse 13, almost next to the bay. I found it there and noticed that there was a fingerprint on it. I went to see a friend at the police," Asami closed his eyes, "they dusted the fingerprint, made a copy of it and currently they are running it through their database."

Akihito felt giddy.  
But better safe than sorry.  
He snuggled himself as close as possible into Asami and inhaled deep this unique scent. Hmm, did he dare? Yes, he did, he decided and nibbled at Asami's throat, clearly intended to make a hickey or two

Asami didn't know what he should do first.  
Cursing the assassin and demanding his death?  
Calling his mole at the police and delaying the result of the data search?  
Or maybe he should seize the moment and fuck Akihito into oblivion to sidetrack him?

Well, we know what Asami did first, don't we?  
Yes, Akihito limped the following day and Supahladiva, the newly hired bodyguard was not able to look him in the eyes any more.  
The assassin was not to be found, maybe another dissatisfied customer got to him first? One could hope and dream…  
The data search had been annulled. Thank God before a result showed up.  
Nevertheless, Asami had the unsettling feeling that there was something he overlooked. But he couldn't lay his finger on it.

Currently Akihito enjoyed sitting here in the park, eating an ice-cream cone and watching children playing.  
Akihito never told Asami that yes; although he found the shell at the warehouse with a smeared fingerprint on it Asami didn't have to worry about it. After ensuring he wiped any trace from the shell he asked a friend to touch it for a new print. Mina wanted to know the whole story as payment for her help and she got it.  
Akihito didn't know what to do about her snickered demand about 'keep me updated and don't be shy on the details', but thank God for yaoi-fans! Especially when they worked at the police so he didn't have to tell the story a second time or had to lie about it.  
He grinned to himself. It had been a close call but like promised a few hours before the search was completed came the order to stop it – and it came from high up. But without a trace, the mole was good, that he had to give him.  
Oh, the cone was gone. Hmm, should he buy another one? It didn't happen very often that he was able to outsmart Asami, but sometimes he gets lucky and he finally won a match in their never ending banter.  
'Who would have guessed this', he thought amused while he slowly went to the ice-cream parlor, 'help from above is Asami's language for a sniper on a roof.'

THE END


End file.
